


No Amount of Alcohol Could Make This Better

by brunetteandblond



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alice Michelle (mentioned), Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, WynHaught brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunetteandblond/pseuds/brunetteandblond
Summary: "I didn’t know what time it was or how cold it had gotten (alcohol made me super unaware and numb to normal bodily functions). I just knew it was late and that if I walked inside the house I would be greeted with looks of pity and sympathy (the assholes). I don’t need a pep talk, alright? No one has to explain to me that I was drinking myself to death. I didn’t need a reminder that I drank to avoid what was happening. Just because I was fucked up didn’t mean I was unaware.The door opened and I took another swig from my trusty flask (knowing I was probably going to be yelled at by my saint of a sister).Someone sat down next to me. I knew it wasn’t Waverly because of the scent coming off the body (that sounded weird, I know). Donuts. Haught."Or the one in which Wynonna's hurting. And Nicole is there for her (whether Wynonna wants her to be or not).They drink. And... smoke?





	No Amount of Alcohol Could Make This Better

I was drunk. And not the ‘wow, I can rule the world shirtless’ kind of drunk. No. More like the ‘hammered to a degree I literally felt like I wasn’t a real person anymore.’ But hey, don’t judge. Things got a little shitty (were things always shitty?). And this is just how I deal. Coping mechanisms? Who is she? Never met her.

And alcohol? Damn, we have been best buds since high school. We go back so far I don’t remember my sophomore year (then again, I was on a lotta meds then, too).

I was used to ‘this’ kind of drunk. ‘This’ drunk and I, we were tight. She’d piss me off when I woke up, but I’d go back to her at night (and sometimes the afternoon… and morning). You could call the relationship a little toxic... but don’t. I’m not really into the whole ‘healthy’ shit thing. Besides, bad decisions are kinda my thing.

I didn’t know what time it was or how cold it had gotten (alcohol made me super unaware and numb to normal bodily functions). I just knew it was late and that if I walked inside the house I would be greeted with looks of pity and sympathy (the assholes). I don’t need a pep talk, alright? No one has to explain to me that I was drinking myself to death. I didn’t need a reminder that I drank to avoid what was happening. Just because I was fucked up didn’t mean I was unaware.

The door opened and I took another swig from my trusty flask (knowing I was probably going to be yelled at by my saint of a sister).

Someone sat down next to me. I knew it wasn’t Waverly because of the scent coming off the body (that sounded weird, I know). _Donuts._ Haught.

“Surprised Waves sent you out here, Haught Dog,” I slurred defensively.

“I came out here myself, Earp,” Nicole grumbled. “I  do have free will, you know.” She grabbed the flask out of my hand and took a sip.

“Hey!” I gasped and tried to take it out of her hands, causing me to fall over (I wasn’t exactly steady). “Give that back!”

Nicole moved away from me and tossed the flask in the bushes. She turned to me with that self-righteous look on her face and her hands on her hips (who did she think she was? My mother?). “We can go get it in the morning, Earp. But right now we have to talk.”

“Ooh, sounds serious, boss. Am I in trouble?” I joked as I fiddled around my pocket to see if I had any other alcohol stashed somewhere. Unfortunately, I was out of luck. But I did find my old pack of cigarettes. And a lighter. I thought that I would receive a judgmental glare from the Deputy when I lit the cigarette and smoked. But she didn’t. She just continued to stare at me.

“I’m sure by now that you realize that everyone is worried about you,” The redhead claimed as she sat back down next to me (and was somehow not bothered by all the smoke). “So I’m not going to say anything about that. Instead, I just want to smoke with you.”

Nicole’s comment almost made me check the cigarette just to make sure it wasn’t a joint. Because I couldn’t believe the words that fell out of Haught’s mouth (it all being a hallucination made more sense).

My sister’s girlfriend smirked and added, “I quit once I joined the academy. I still once in a while have a smoke when I’m nervous. Never seen you do it before, though.”

I raised my eyebrow wondering if I had somehow misjudged the redhead. I tried to shake away that thought. Everyone went through a phase like that. Except mine started in middle school and never ended.

I passed my cigarette to Nicole and watched her. She seemed natural at it (so maybe she wasn’t lying).

“Smoked a lot in high school,” I explained and looked away from the redhead. If the woman had any sympathy on her face, I didn’t want to see it. “But I didn’t like it as much as alcohol. So now it’s sorta an after sex ritual. But today, I guess I needed something else to make everything a little less fucked up.”

Nicole passed me back the cigarette and nodded. “I understand that, Earp.”

I stared at the woman and I couldn’t help but be confused. “You know, Haught, Waves is her own person. You don’t need my permission to date her. You don’t have to come out here and act like we're buddies.”

A frown formed from her lips and she sighed. “I’ve messed up, Earp. If you really think that’s why I’m out here with you, then I did everything wrong.” Once she saw the frazzled look that I was sure laced my whole face, she added, “I’m not here because of Waverly or to get girlfriend brownie points or anything. I’m here because, well, you’re out here. And like it or not, Wynonna, I care about you.”

I let out a shaky laugh. Things must have been really bad if Nicole had admitted that she cared about me.

“Thanks, Haughtstuff. But I’m fine. Really.”

She shook her head and replied, “I really don’t think you are. And it’s okay that you aren’t. I mean, I wouldn’t be. You’re allowed to hurt. You don’t have to be tough all the time. You’re allowed to grieve--”

“She isn’t dead,” I retorted, with a dark growl in the depths of my throat begging to come out. My eyes tore into hers. “She’s alive, Haught. And I fucking had to give her up. The one thing--” I stopped after my voice cracked.

I covered my face with my hands so that I couldn’t see her reaction.

“Poor choice of words, Earp,” Nicole whispered gently. “I’m sorry. I didn’t-- you made the best decision you could have. You’re going to get her back, Wynonna. I know you are.”

I shook my head and prayed that the tears that were forming in my eyes weren’t going to fall. “The one thing in my life that isn’t a mess, that is perfect and innocent and beautiful, I had to give her up. And now no one can look at me because they know what I did. What I gave up.”

“You didn’t have a choice--”

“Well, I chose wrong,” I interrupted in a snarl. I finally looked up at her. She looked concerned (arguably rightfully so… I was breaking right in front of her). “I can’t keep going, Haught. I know I have to so that the curse can end. But I’m so _fucking_ tired.”

Nicole threw her cigarette out onto the snow and grabbed my hand. “Then rest, Wynonna. Let us pick up the slack for a while. Everyone is itching to help you, you just have to let us. Because like it or not, we are here for you. I am here for you.”

“I’ve always been a dick to you,” I choked out, not knowing how to reply to her thoughtfulness.

She smiled and shook her head. “Believe it or not, Earp. I haven’t been the nicest person to you all the time as well. We butt heads. We banter. We argue. But we’re family. And I lo--”

“Don’t say it, cheeseball. You can’t take it back.”

Nicole grinned at me and replied, “I know. But it makes you uncomfortable. Which is why I’m going to say it. I love you!”

I groaned and facepalmed, causing her to laugh more.

“I love you, Wynonna Earp!” She shouted again and wrapped her arms around my shoulder.

“Get off of me!” I tried to push her off, but she tackled me.

And then (like the asshole she is) she started tickling me.

Oh, it’s on.

Our shouting matches increased with volume. She kept repeating how much she loved me (eww, disgusting) and I tried to give her a wet willy (okay, I might not be very mature).

“What the hell is going on out here?” Waverly yelled once she opened the front door. She turned the light on and found us in an… awkward position.

I was on top of her (trying to get my finger near her ear) and her hand was under my shirt (trying to tickle me). We quickly jumped away from each other and shared an embarrassed look.

“I’m surrounded by children,” My sister muttered before walking back into the house (not looking surprised at all).

Nicole shrugged as if she didn’t think it was too big of a deal. “I’m going back inside. Goodnight, Wynonna.”

“Night, Deputy Whipped,” I replied before adding (before I could stop myself), “Thank you, Nicole. I mean it. I know I don’t say it often…”

She turned back and smiled warmly. “Damn, Earp. Look at you being all vulnerable and sentimental. Need another hug?” 

“Go screw yourself, Haught,” I joked as I pushed the woman back into the house and I closed the door.

We went to our separate rooms, but we wouldn’t forget. No amount of alcohol would make me forget this night (when somehow my frenemy (okay, maybe more like friend) made me feel like maybe not everything was totally fucked up).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on tumblr @haught-n-cold-gay
> 
> (BTW don't drink or smoke)


End file.
